fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop
Pop is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pop is a light brown bear and an adult character. Some people refer to him as the stereotypically clueless, bathrobe-wearing, pipe-smoking 1950s-style sitcom father. Pop only appeared without Cub in Something Fishy (excluding his BBQ Smoochie, Milk Pong, and the end of Tunnel Vision), though Cub has appeared in multiple episodes without Pop. He was originally going to appear in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, but the creators considered it weird for Pop to kill Flaky. Instead Flippy took his place, which explains why Flippy had Pop's voice in the episode. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention, although it's clear that he loves him. In the internet series he usually didn't notice his son's deaths (as evidenced in Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Clause For Concern, and Bottled Up Inside), but he is more aware of them in the TV series (as evidenced in And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish and Gems the Breaks). He isn't very bright, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, where he disables the noisy smoke detector, leading to his and Cub's deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning. When he tries to save his son, he often kills him by mistake. The only time Pop killed Cub intentionally was in Read 'em and Weep, when Cub was possessed by a demon (though Pop kills him after Lumpy had already exorcised the demon from Cub). In both the internet shorts and the TV series, he survives almost every episode in which he appears. When he does die, most of his deaths involve fire, explosions, or impalement. Pop is one of the few characters in the show who has a somewhat intelligible way of speaking. He almost speaks clear words in some of the episodes he appears in and even reads the story of "The Night Before Christmas" to Cub in Easy For You to Sleigh. There was evidence in Can't Stop Coffin that Pop may very well be a widower, due to the fact that in their cameo, he and Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone which might belong to his dead wife. It was later by Kenn Navarro that Pop is a widower. Due to Pop's responsibilities over Cub, he is rarely seen interacting with other characters. He usually calls for their help when he is having some problem with his son. Pop is also somewhat over-protective about letting Cub interact with others due the show's lack of other children at Cub's age. However, in season 4, he's starting to socialize more with the other characters as seen in A Vicious Cycle and A Handy Nanny. Gallery Petunia Death and Pop Crying.jpeg|Petunia is death by Pop sad. Cub (Fortana City) vs Pop (Almchendolf).jpeg|Cub (Fontana City) vs Pop (Almchendolf) Pop 01.jpeg|Pop sad. Pop and Lumpy sad.jpeg|Lumpy and Pop sad. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Bears